Forget Me Not
by Miss. Bra
Summary: I never forgot you, Sakura. But it took me my enemy to figure out that I, for only an instant did, and that instant I will always regret. Tearjearker SasuXSaku
1. Forget Me Not I

_**Forget Me Not**_…

T-

By: xoxBraxox

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

I collapse onto the ground, panting hard, scrunching the eyes from the pain that's racking my body. Violently I rip the kunai out of my torso and replace it with my hand feeling the warm, sticky blood slip through my calloused fingers.

My ears prick up at the sound of the snake sannin talking outside my room, probably to Kabuto, telling him not to heal me because I've been a bad little boy.

I don't give a toss, I'll kill him one day along with that little worm then I'll kill my brother.

My eyes shift to the window, it's dark and it's starting to rain. Slowly I haul myself onto the uncomfortable rock that is my bed. I love the living conditions here… So much.

He should take care of me, that stupid snake, he wants me as his little 'living container' or some crap.

I sigh as I try to think what I had planned tonight. I smile when I remember and make my way to the window and jump out inconspicuously.

* * *

I stop; I stop in the forest, kilometres away from Orochimaru's recent head quarters. I look around the dark and damp forest and a flash of light snaps my head back with a smile.

I'm face to face with eyes, big beautiful eyes that look at me shyly. I smile and make my way over to the tree where you're hiding.

Without even thinking I wrap my arms around your waist and capture your lips tenderly in mine. I feel your hands wrap gingerly around my neck. I know you shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous and if it ever got out that you, Sakura Haruno was secretly meeting me, the Uchiha who had left the leaf village, betrayed them to train with an S-class criminal, we would both be in a lot of trouble. Also if Orochimaru or Kabuto caught us, they'd be extremely happy that they had leverage to get me to do anything. Maybe one day I'll tell the world what you mean to me, but not now, defiantly not now in these conditions.

I break away and look at your beautiful face, at eighteen years of age you look beautiful, a soft complexion, full lips, shining brilliant eyes and silky long pink locks.

You take time to look at my face, heh, my bloodied and battered face, touching it slowly and softly moving from my cheek, down my jaw line to my chin, making a trail of blood. You look at me in sorrow and I guess you can only imagine what hell I'm going through.

"Come back… Tonight… With me…" You whisper and I'm shocked, in the few of our meetings you never had talked, too busy kissing me I guess. You voice is sweet and angelic and I decide I want to hear it more… So much more.

"I can't," I whisper putting my hands next to your head.

A stick snaps and you flee, I pull you back by the wrist and you look back at me in fear.

"Stay, no one's there," I try to calm you; although I can still see the doubt in your eyes but I pull you back into my embrace.

I stroke your hair softly and hear you breathe in my ear. You squeeze my shoulder blades and I can feel you look around our surroundings, scanning for chakra and tense up when you hear the slightest sound.

"How's my house?" I ask, breaking the awkwardness.

"Um… Good, I guess," You answer softly.

"Are you living there now?" I smile and whisper in your ear.

"I have no where else to go, Sasuke-kun," You say, you said my name, the sweet ring when you say my name, I could melt.

"I'll be back there soon, okay?"

"Hmm Okay," you nod your head on my shoulder, "You promise you won't forget?"

"I won't forget…"

* * *

Orochimaru falls back in surprise and I smile in victory.

"You're getting old, you're getting weak," I spit landing another punch into his gut. The snake coughs up blood then wipes his lip.

"Don't get so cocky," He hisses, then lifts him-self off the ground, popping his knee back into place with a sickening crack.

I smirk as he comes back at me; landing a punch in his stomach again he stumbles back. I see from the side line Kabuto shift uncomfortably, it must be torture to see me finally beat his master; it must be really be killing him.

"Heh, this is stupid, I'm going back to my quarters," I spit and walk out the door of the enclosed training area, although I stop when I'm just out of seeing range.

"Lord Orochimaru," I hear Kabuto say, I'm guessing he's racing over to heal the snake's wounds.

"He's ready," I cough when I hear this, I'm ready?! How can I be ready?! I'm not! I don't wanna be ready! I start to panic, I start to sweat and run off in a north-easterly direction.

* * *

I'm so skilful; I've done this hundreds of times, well not really. But the hidden leaf village has had a horrible guarding system these days, well I guess ever since I left.

But that's what makes it so easy to slip into my house then out, just to see you.

I visit my house I guess occasionally, you live there now; I said you could, Ever since your parents accidentally died on a raid to our village. You had no where else to go, I came back one night and found you crying on the street. Your house had been burnt down when your mother and father died and for the first time in my life I felt that someone else knew how it felt to loose everything. You didn't have any money, any belongings all you had was the skills as a medic and your job at the hospital. I didn't hesitate to give you the keys to my house, not that I needed my mansion anymore, I loved my house, even if my whole family was murdered on the premises but I handed it over to you anyways.

I guess you were happy, but confused as well. I spent the night at home with you just to confirm that I wanted you to live in my house, on your salary, an apprentice medic it would have taken you months to buy another house.

I guess that's when we realised that I guess we had _something _there. You never seemed the same after that, you grew somewhat timid when with someone you didn't know although the same bubbly, happy cherry blossom I always knew when around Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Tusnade or anybody else you knew.

I look around my dark house, it's clean and livable. Exactly how I like it. I make my way to my room, the tables are dusted, bed made, heh my books still there from last year, must finish that damn thing one day.

I guess your not home yet, working at the hospital on day shifts. I touch the wound on my arm and smirk… I need a doctor.

* * *

I balance with ease on the window sill of your office; slowly I open the door and slip inside.

Your office is nice, to say at the least. Flowers on your bleach white desk, obviously from Ino, I can tell by the way the purple is arranged with the yellow. Papers are neatly arranged on your desk and books in shelving. I smile at the knick-knacks you've collected, Naruto's demon tooth, Ino's ribbon, a small dog with read eyes, a page from Kakashi's book on how to make people fall in love with each other. Obviously that was used with getting Hinata and Naruto together. I laugh.

I'm just settling in when I hear someone approach your office. Is it you? Or someone else? I pray it's you other wise I'll be in crap.

You're looking down at papers as you walk in, I sigh in relief feeling my stomach relax again.

"Sakura?" I say, and you look up.

And scream.

Instinctively I press my hand over your mouth, after a second you calm down and I remove my hand.

"S-Sasuke?" You whisper.

"The one and only," I smirk.

"W-What are you doing here?" You ask putting down the papers.

I pout, "I got hurted."

You laugh, I love your laugh I decide, "I can't heal you with chakra, okay, it'll have to be common old antiseptic and bandages," You say and close the door.

"Better than what I get from Orochimaru," I say and sit up on your desk while you grab some antiseptic and bandages.

"Are you staying?" You whisper as you dab a yellow piece of cotton on a cut on my arm.

"… I wish..." I whisper, "Sakura-Chan?"

You look up; I guess you know it's important; I barely ever call you Sakura-_Chan._

"Yeah," You hum.

"I'm scared to go back," I whisper, god I'm so ashamed I said that.

I feel you tense, "Why?" You whisper.

"H-He said I was ready…" I whisper and move my hands to your hips, touching them gently with my finger tips.

"You don't have to go back, you ca stay here now, obviously if he thinks your ready then you must be strong enough," You say, that does make sense… But I have to avenge my family.

"No," I say firmly back.

"Okay," You're unaffected by my statement, exactly what I want.

"I'll go back tomorrow and I'll kill him,"

"Can you take your shirt off?"

I pull my dirty black shirt over my head and reveal old wounds, scars and fresh bloody cuts. I shudder as the cold stinging liquid touches an open wound. Masterly you clean the many wounds on my chest and torso and check for internal bleeding then wrap my body up in bandages.

"Now, go back home, and I'll be home in forty-five minutes to an hour, okay?" You whisper, moving your hands up to my shoulders.

"Don't order me around Sakura, I could walk right out now and expose us both," I smirk. I guess I'm only half joking, I wouldn't do that but I really don't like people ordering me around.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," You whisper, I smile and pull you in closer. We are only a few centimetres apart and looking each other in the eyes. I tip my head, part my lips slightly and smile playfully. You only look up to me with those big innocent eyes.

I move my bandaged and bruised hand up to your head and entangle my fingers in your strawberry hair. I feel your hands wrap loosely around my neck, being careful to not disturb my wounds or touch my curse mark. You don't like touching my neck, I guess it's partly my fault. When I let you have my house, in our, eh, eh, sealing of the deal you trailed down my neck and kissed my curse mark. The pain was unbearable, so much in fact I grabbed your wrist and pulled myself away from you and collapsed in agony.

Your soft fingers play with the roots at the back of my hair and I move in a big closer, letting our lips touch for a moment before I pull away. I hear you cry in protest but I dismiss it as nothing.

I let you go and get up, making my way to the window.

"I'll see you at six," I say as I open the window letting the crisp evening breeze flow through the heated and now stuffy room. The wind pick up my hair and it dances in the air majestically.

You smile.

"Don't forget," I say.

You giggle, "I won't."

* * *

I hear the unmistakable noise of my front door open and your high heels step in. Its half past six and I put down my book to see you.

"Hey, Sasuke," You breathe as you see me and flop down on the lounge, exhausted.

"You stayed over time, and used your chakra," I state and feel your head. It's cold out side and it'll be a miracle if you don't get a fever.

"Hmm," You close your eyes.

"That wrecks the whole evening I had planned," I smirk as you open your eyes.

"Don't tease, Sasuke-kun," You say and I kiss you quickly and tenderly on the lips.

"Go to sleep, I'll get take out, and I'll wake you up," I smirk again, lets see what you do to that.

You lie down and relax for a second, only a second.

"What?! No! You are not going out! You'll be killed!" You grab my wrist and pull me back with tremendous strength.

"Heh, I know, I'll just make something here," God I love being a teme, it's so much fun.

"Arigato," I hear you sigh as you close your eyes and slump into the lounge.

"Aishiteru," I breathe back but I doubt you hear me.

* * *

The leaves brush my bloodied skin as I move swiftly in the forest, tracking down the one I _need_ to kill. Adrenaline rushes through my body as I feel myself getting closer.

"Foolish little brother," I hear someone hiss on the back of my neck.

I snap my head around and come face to face with my scared brother. I through a punch to his head, imagining the sensation of his skull breaking under my fist. Unfortunately this doesn't' happen as he catches my fist with ease. I through another and it gets caught as well.

"Foolish. Little. Brother." He says again, "I am not the one you worry about now."

I become enraged, how dare he mention you?!

"Shut up!" I yell and break from your grasp, pulling out a kunai.

"You tell me to shut up… Because you don't like what I'm saying," He cocks his head to the side.

"Isn't that obvious?" I spit back.

"Hmm, it is, but also you tell me to shut up because you know I'm right. I'm the least of your worries now Sasuke-kun, my dear little brother," He says and moves out of attacking range, I'm barely aware of it.

"You should go back to the leaf village, now. We will continue this at a later date."

"NO!" I cry as I see his figure fade away before my eyes. I fall to the ground and punch it hard. Small tears of frustration fall onto the ground. Then I look up. I finally get what he said, Sakura… He was taking about you…

I get up and bolt to the hidden leaf village.

* * *

I slip in again and make a beeline towards the hospital, I have a feeling you're there… But it's a bad feeling.

"Hey! You, surrender your self!" I hear someone call, I look over to my left and see a buff but short man, red hair and dressed heavily in armour and vests calling at me. I pick up the pace and he follows me.

"Shit," I breathe as I try to lose him in the narrow ally ways of Konoha, but I am only followed by more people, some peasant villagers, others skilled ninja, some only see me as a dot, some sometimes graze my skin with sharp blades.

The feeling in my stomach tightens; like I'm missing it and I make my way back to the hospital and burst through the door.

Screams fill the building and everything goes fast. I hear the woman scream when she sees me that a murderer is in the hospital and some of the ninja's that are following me garb hold of my arms and try to pin me down. I shake them off easily, slamming their bodies into the wall and hearing the agonising cry of agony out of their mouths as their bones snap.

I run up the hallway, knocking over papers, people and equipment as I go. Suddenly I'm pulled back.

"Get the hell out of our village or I'll kill you right here, right now," I hear someone hiss in my ear.

I crane my head around off the wall that I'm pinned down to and get a good look at who's holding me.

"T-Tusnade," I say in disbelief and am pushed against the wall harder.

"One more time Uchiha, out now," She hisses.

"Sakura," I say and immediately feel her grip loosen, I smirk and pry myself out.

"Sakura, "I say again, "Where is she?"

The big breasted godaime just looks at me as if she was so sorry. No, No it can't be… No…

"SAKURA! WHERE'S SAKURA?!" I yell again, still no response. No, No that can't be right, you're not… You can't be…

"Sasuke, keep your voice down… I- I," She tries to calm me.

"WHERE'S SAKURA?!" I yell making my way out of the office and down the hall. The ninja's pursuing me are ushered away by Tusnade as I stalk down the hall.

I check every room, every room until I see you, until Tsunade takes me by the hand.

"You won't find her here Sasuke-san," She says softly and leads me to the north wing of the Konoha hospital.

I'm taken down hallways, hallways after hallways. They all seem the same. Until I walk into one with one room at the end. I feel my stomach tighten as I run into it.

It's you.

I can't breathe… My hands shake as I touch your frail form. Why… What…. How…

Nothing runs through my mind as I look at the sight in front of me. You're beautiful satin strawberry hair is covered in blood; your clothes and flesh are ripped and torn. I shudder as I place my hand on your cheek.

"What happened to her," I whisper.

" I- I don't know, Sasuke, we assume Orochimaru," She says.

"No- No, I killed Orochimaru last night," I shake my head.

"She's been like this for the last day, Sasuke," She says and moves to put her hand on my shoulder.

"No, No!" I yell, we were so careful… So careful… I should have let you go those many months ago… You were right, there was someone there but I was blinded by you and now I'm paying for it.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan," I whisper, sinking down and taking your hand, "It's my entire fault… I'm so, so sorry."

"Sasuke, you can stay… The night…" I hear Tsunade say to me, I'm too shaken to say anything so she just walks out the door.

"Sakura... Aishiteru," I mumble, the tears rolling down my face and sinking into the stiff white sheets.

"Aishiteru… S-Sasuke-kun," My head snaps up and I see you smiling weakly, blood trailing down your lip. Your brilliant eyes shine up at me, but I can see the pain thee concealing.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" I ask trying to keep calm, but I'm choking back the tears.

You smile and touch my face gently, 'It doesn't matter' you mouth.

I know why you think it doesn't matter, and I won't accept that as an answer.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke, get me out of all this, please… I d- " I cut you off as I rip only one of the many contraptions out of you.

You smile as I gather you in my arms, wrapped in a white, blood stained cloth. You pull yourself up to kiss me, and do it quickly. I move my hand to your lower back as support, but you break away quickly. You're breathing heavily and wince every now and then. I take your hand gently and move it up to the base of my neck, and move your finger tips over my now unseeable and unfeelable curse mark.

"You-You killed him," You breathe looking up at me. You pull away and shiver.

"Just last night," I smirk, "So don't worry about revenge."

You look at me and turn away, I bring your face back towards mine and you wince and start to shiver uncontrollably.

"Sasuke-kun," You say, I can see the tears pricking your eyes, "Stay with me."

I'm fighting back the tears, but small one's trickle down and land on your cheeks, mixing with the blood.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whisper back, wiping the tears off your face and moving the thin blanket around you.

"I have to get out of here… "I hear you moan and I'm more than happy to comply.

I balance you with ease on one arm while I pull up the window with the other. I step out and the wind picks us both up. It looks like something out of a movie, actually, the biggest cliché ever.

"We're we going?" You smile as you hold onto my neck with the amount of strength you have left in your body.

"Anywhere I didn't go with you before," I say back and skilfully jump into the air, letting the air push my up higher, so I can make it to our destination in a few skip, leap and jumps.

I land softly on the delicate cherry blossom trees outside of Konoha. You smile as the cherry blossom buds get stuck in your hair and mine.

You laugh, but then cough… Out blood. I frown and get comfortable on a sturdy branch and you snuggle into me.

We don't talk for what seems like hours. I listen to your breathing and note the changes, every breath scares me.

You cough and then wipe your lip, I look down to see your eyelids close and then open again. Tears roll down my face and I wrap my arm tightly around you frail waist.

"Aishiteru," I whisper and hear you whisper it back slowly.

"S-Sasuke, I'm sorry," You say.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," I choke back, wiping your face, "Sakura Uchiha."

You smile, "I-I like it, Sakura U-Uchiha," You splutter.

"An Uchiha, my Uchiha," I whisper stroking your hair softly.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes."

"You have to promise me one thing…" You almost whisper. I feel your weak hand clutch my bloody shirt and pull me down to whisper it.

"Pl-Please… F-Forget me… Not…" I hold you tightly as I feel your hand slip down off of my shirt and to your side, "I'll always love you," You say.

"Please, don't leave me, Please!" I cry as you smile weakly and close your eyes.

"NO! SAKURA!" I cry, tears flowing down my face freely, "Sakura! SAKURA!"

You smile slowly and touch the bottom of my shirt, I hold you tightly against my chest… I hear you breathe in my ear weakly and sigh my name.

You were the one to save the Uchiha clan… And I didn't want anyone else but you. How did this happen? How the hell did this happen?! I shudder and clutch you limp body, you're gone and there's nothing I can do, I'll never see you're beautiful face again, I'll never hear your laugh again, your brilliant eyes will never shine and you're soft lips will never caress my skin again.

My beautiful Sakura Uchiha…

I cry your name but it falls onto deaf ears. I clutch your body to my chest and the tears flow down my face and I sob hysterically.

"SAKURA!" I scream out.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… She's gone…" I hear some on coo and try to pry my hands off me.

"No!" I yell back, escaping from Tusnade's grip. Don't ask me how I know it's her hands, 'cos I don't know.

"Sasuke, there's nothing you can do now," She says again, but this time I loosen my grip and she removes your body.

Slowly she wraps her arms around me and embraces me tightly. I unashamedly cry on her shoulder, letting grief consume me.

* * *

Epilogue

"Sasuke…" I turn my head around to see Hinata and Dobe.

Naruto smiles sadly and places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it gently.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, you deserved to have something in your life," He says and he wipes small tears away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san," Hinata says quietly to me, I only nod and turn away.

I touch the picture of us when we were 13, in team seven and I fell tears prick my eyes.

"S-Sasuke, can you come here for a second," I hear another person say. Bloody hell why can't they leave me alone?!

I turn away from your desk and see Tusnade, she ushers me to follow her and I do.

I follow her down a hallway and to the back of a green room that I've never seen before. Tubes run around the room and weave in and out of small capsules full of liquid.

"What is this place?" I ask.

"Hmm," Is all I get as an answer.

"Tsunade! Answer me!" I raise my voice.

"Be quiet Sasuke, it's an infant ward, to care primarily for infants that hadn't had nine months in their mother's womb, Sasuke," She says and I'm shocked… No that can't be right.

"Sasuke, " She goes on, "You have a son."

"WHAT?!" I cry in disbelief.

"You have a son, follow me please."

I follow Tsunade to the back of the room and my eyes rest upon a small being, lying soundly in his crib, his beautiful emerald eyes look up at me and his lips curve into a smile. I pick him up out of his crib and rest him on my shoulder. He giggles as he's bounced up and down.

"He's a cutie," Tusnade smile, "Well, I'll get going, Sasuke,"

"Yes," I say back.

"I-If you don't think you can handle this, I'll put him up for adoption, just tell me okay?" Im appalled to even think that, I would never let an Uchiha be raised with someone other than another Uchiha, it's unthinkable.

I notice that Tsunade had left before I hold the tiny infant up in the air.

"He's beautiful, isn't he Sasuke?" You purr in my ear sweetly.

"He is…" I say back still looking at our son.

I feel you cold hand on my shoulder.

"Are you staying?" I whisper.

"Uh-huh," You whisper back and I turn my head to look at you. Your pretty face and brilliant eyes look back at me.

"I can't kiss a ghost can I?" I say, somewhat sad.

"I wish… I wish you could, but I'll always be here eh?" You smile back.

"Can I bring you back?" I ask, "I can't raise our son by myself."

"I don't know…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Uh, what a long haul! Wow, I got a bit teary in the dying scene but meh; I was thinking about just letting Sakura die but I wanted to kill off Sasuke too, the problem was that because it was in Sasuke's POV I couldn't just say…. And then I died.

But oh well, I quite like it.

Please review and tell me if you want more chapters!

-xoxBraxox


	2. Forget Me Not II

Forget Me Not II.

By xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My heavy eyes open to the sound of you sobbing. Sobbing uncontrollably, you slam your pale fist onto the bed. The bed doesn't even move, let alone crinkle.

"Sakura," I moan, slowly ascending from the place where I was sleeping, propping my heavy body up on an elbow.

"I can't touch him," You cry softly, and I down to the being that's sleeping next to me.

I smile as our son sleeps peacefully, his little chest going up and down.

"I hate this, Sasuke-kun, I want to be with you, with our son," You cry and move over to me. I wrap my arms around you, feeling your light weight and cold being. I know you can't feel me, you can't feel anything but I guess having my arms around you calms you somewhat.

"I know, but until Tusnade finds anything you can't," I whisper.

"I know…"

"Why do you stay?" I ask, suddenly. You seem shocked; damn I didn't mean to offend you.

"What do you mean, why do stay? Don't you want me here?" You quiver out. Dammit, I did.

"No, No, I want you here, I can't raise Naoki by myself," I say, "I just want to know why you don't go to heaven."

"Because, I have unfinished business," You smile and run your ghostly hand over our sons cheek and smile when he stirs, "He can feel me," You smile.

* * *

"There has to be something?!" I cry, in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-san, but theirs nothing… except…"

"Tell me!" I yell impatient.

"There's a jutsu, to bring people back, but no one's ever done it. It's like alchemy see, most of the time it's like equivalent exchange, you exchange something of the same value for something of the same value… See you want a life…"

"So I'd have to give up mine I breathe," I sink onto her desk, head in my hands and thinking hard while Naoki sleeps peacefully in Tsunade's arms.

"Maybe… I did read that one person brought their entire clan back to life… Don't go getting idea's," Her eyes narrow and she sends me a warning glare, "And only paid a fraction of the cost, loosing his left arm and two fingers on his right hand."

"I'm not getting any ideas, I'm only getting Sakura back," I say, and then sink my head back down into my arms.

Sighing I lift myself up and gather my son from Tusnade, "I'll have a think," I say, although I already know the answer.

She nods respectively and I walk out the door with my son the-extremely-heavy-sleeper draped over my shoulder.

* * *

"Sakura?" I call out to you when I enter my house, you can't leave the premises, I guess people would be shocked to say at the least that I have a ghost looking after my son.

"In the kitchen," You say and I walk into the kitchen, it fills with sun light, although today has been cold and cloudy.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," I hear an older female voice coo. I look up and my eyes are blinded by the light, I squint to see even a blur of a figure, but I can't see a damn thing. Naoki starts to cry in fear as he didn't really want to wake up to light.

"Sakura?" I say again and hear you giggle.

The shining aura stops abruptly and I stare in disbelief.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," The older woman says again.

She has long raven hair like my own, warm yet dark eyes, a pretty face, she maybe only 37-38, a long, sleek, slender figure with gentle but calloused hands, arms and legs. I instantly know who it is…

"Mo-Mother?" I croak out and she smiles warmly.

"Hey, my little baby," She says softly and embraces me.

Her ghostly figure is cold, but I feel somewhat content in her arms.

"Sasuke-kun," She whispers sweetly in my ear, "You've got your self a lovely girl, honey, and your father and I are proud."

I smile warmly as she touches my face then slowly, my beautiful mother disappears from my sight and I'm left with my ghostly girlfriend and our son wide awake in my arms.

You smiles as I look at you, and I smile back warmly, seeing your eyes somewhat glow. You make your way over and look at Naoki, then back at me. I feel you're cold lips brush against mine rhythmically. It feels good, but the feeling doesn't last, slowly salty tears stream down your pale face.

"I miss you so much…" You weep.

I can't do anything… Seeing as I have Naoki in my arms.

"I love you," I whisper, "I'll never forget you."

"I love you too, I'm glad you keeping your promise," You whisper back and smile slightly. I try to hold you, but you slip away just like my mother only a second ago.

"I'll bring you back, okay, tomorrow; I'm going to see Tusnade!" I yell, I have no idea why, but you seem to be getting further and further away.

You nod, and then turn to the light, "I'll be back soon okay?" You whisper, not looking at me. Then you turn around and give Naoki and me almost an apologetic smile and disappear.

* * *

Wow, thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you all like it. As I said I will continue, but it was a HUGE decision, to do that.

Please review this chapter, and I'm sorry if updates take long, I've got half yearlies on and it's not pretty….

xoxBraxox


	3. Forget Me Not III

Forget Me Not III, Ghost Of You.

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ.

* * *

I pace up these hallways, our son sleeping soundly in my arms. I await the sound of your voice ring through these hallways, the feeling of your presence near me, and your beautiful eyes to stare at me longingly

_And I will wait until the end  
When the pendulum will swing back  
To the darker side of our hearts bleeding…_

I will wait forever, my Sakura, until this cold earth strips me of my fleshy prision, until the last strings snap that bind me to this world, until I can finally be with you.

My Sakura, I can't promise, I've never been able to promise.

That I will bring you back.

_I will save this empty space  
Next to me like it's a grave  
Where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together__…_

I cant let that happen, I need to bring you back, my Sakura… I _need _to. I need you to save me, save me from the grief that strickens me everyday, people don't unterstand and I don't want them to. They see me out on the streets with Naoki and the shake their head sadly, I know why.

'Why didn't he give that kid up for adoption, the boy can't handle him, he can't even handle himself.'

_I have been  
Searching for  
Traces of  
What we were…_

I will save you, my Sakura.

* * *

"Sasuke…" You purr.

I stir from my slumber, and see your body next to me. You smile as I reach a hand out to touch you and you grasp it with both hands, letting my calloused skin slide across your flauless complexion.

I feel the heat of your skin on my hand and I widen my eyes in amazement.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" You say back, moving closer.

_A ghost of you  
Is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold__…_

"Can I kiss you?" I ask, almost naively.

You smile and I don't hesitate. I don't know what this is, a dream, a fantasy, a nightmare or reality but I'm taking the opportunity and not looking back.

I slam my lips onto yours, feeling the warm on my lips and the sensation that fills my whole body.

I hold you closely, as if afraid to ever let you go and I am. I kiss you slowly, letting our tongues dance slowly.

But we run out of breath all too quickly and we break before we are even ready to part. Cruel fate twists my life as I feel you in my arms again, is this some sort of twisted punishment, have I done something wrong?

You smile before breaking out of my embrace, I try desperately to reach you, but you just smile and turn away.

"I have to go now… I won't be coming back," You say, sitting on the end of the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"No, no, please don't cross over, I need you," I protest.

You turn your head to smile, "I love you, and Naoki, I'll always be watching… And Sasuke-kun… Please Forget me not…"

"NO!" I cry desperately, trying to reach you my hand goes straight through your body.

"I love you," She sings sweetly, before blinding light fills the room and my beautiful baby is taken away.

* * *

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all__…_

"Tusnade, I want to do it, I don't care what the cost may be, I want Sakura back even if it means my own life has to be sacrificed," I say to the Hokage, slamming my hands onto the wooden desk.

"I see, and what about Naoki, have you considered his life?" She says back, looking out on Konoha from her office window that looks out on the hidden leaf village.

"Yes, of course, if I die and this doesn't work, he is to be under Naruto and Hinata's care, they have agreed as well," I say, if my son can't be raised by an Uchiha, then I guess Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata maybe the next best thing seeing as next to the Uchiha's the Hyuuga's one of the strongest clans in Konoha.

"Okay, I see, well I'll get you the scroll for the jutsu Sasuke-san, I suggest going home, you look beat," Tusnade smiles at me softly and I turn to go.

"Arigato," I breathe.

* * *

_So here I am pacing around this house again  
With pictures of us living on these walls  
I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe__…_

"Sasuke," You breathe.

"Sakura?" I say back, the dream last night was unbelievable.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry I was gone for so long… But I asked everybody even you parents," You explain to me, as you look at Naoki sucking a bottle of milk he can hold it practically by himself, latching his little hands on the bottle while you only need to tip the end up.

"And?" I ask.

"And… And, Itachi's not dead, Sasuke-kun,"

_And I'm wondering  
I'm wondering if it's you that I feel  
If its you that I feel here haunting me forever__…_

I feel a smile creep onto my lips as I hear you giggle as our son finishes his milk and raises hands up to be held.

You smile sadly and look at me, "He wants to be picked up," You say and I pick Naoki up gently. Putting the raven haired baby on my shoulder I pat his back softly until I hear the satisfying sound of a burp.

* * *

"Sakura," I say, later on while Naoki plays with a toy given by Naruto and Hinata, and sucks on a dummy contently.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" You say looking out the window. You want so much to go outside, I can tell, to giggle with Hinata, Ino and Ten-Ten, to yell at Naruto when he eats too much Ramen and to breathe in the scent of the cherry blossoms when they bloom.

"I've decided that I'm going to get Tusnade to teach me the jutsu,"

_  
I have been  
Searching for  
Traces of  
What we were  
A ghost of you__…._

"Really? Sasuke…"

"I know it might not turn out the way I want it, but I've got it all planned out, and if it all goes right," I smirk, "I won't be the one to lose my life."

You look at me in shock, "So what are you planning to do?"

I look down at our boy, his emerald eyes shine up at me in hope and affection. I can't help but feel proud.

Looking back at you I smirk again, "Itachi."

* * *

Hey, thanks for ALL those reviews, you're so kind to me. I updated in what a week, my average time for updating (excluding Interesting, lmao)

Please review, I'll be so happy if you do, and maybe seeing as I'm on holidays… Might even update in less than a week!

Oh yeah great work Bra, what a reason to update!! Slaps self in head

-Review Please

-xoxBraxox


	4. Forget Me Not IV

_Forget Me Not IV_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

By xoxBraxox

**Attention:** I'm looking for a _beta reader_ to help me with my next fic, (Naruto) seeing as it's difficult for me to get it believable. Anyone interested, please contact me through my _profile page_.

* * *

"Dobe, get here," I hiss to the dumbfounded Hokage, "Get here now."

Naruto runs over to me, obviously excited.

"Hello Sasuke-teme! Hello little Naoki-kun!" He 'coochy-coochy-coo's my son and I suppress a growl.

"He looks just like you teme! Poor, poor bugger," Naruto shakes his head then gives me his Kyuubi grin.

"Naruto shut up," I hiss, "I want to show you something."

Naruto shuts up. For once.

I see his ears prick up, wanting to know the secret and he leans in closer.

"No! It's not like that!" I say pushing the blonde away none too gently, "Follow me."

* * *

"Why are we at your place Sasuke-teme, I don't like your place 'cos it reminds me of what my place isn't," Naruto says none too quietly.

My son looks at me with his big emerald eyes, almost pleading to me to shut the man up. I would but Sakura objects to any violence in front of our son before he's old enough to comprehend such things and is enrolled into the academy.

I place Naoki in his crib and give him this little elephant thing, hell I don't even know what Ino gave me; it's this little animal of some sort with all these dangly bits. Eh.

"So Sasuke-teme what did you want to show me?" I hear Naruto call; he's looking at some photos on the wall of my house.

I see you're figure behind a wall; you're dull emerald eyes bore holes into me. I can see you're scared, scared Naruto will run away. You've wanted someone to talk to and now you're scared that he'll run away. I smile at you and you return it weakly.

"Naruto, what I'm going to show you, you can't run away from," I say.

"Huh, teme, have you known me to run away. I'm Hokage and Hokage's don't run away believe it!" Naruto yells and I see your face light up out of the corner of my eye.

"Good," I say, I turn to you and usher you to come out.

"What are you…?" Naruto trails off as you come out and move towards out son happily playing with that thing…

"Sakura! You're alive!" Naruto yells excited.

"Naru-" I start but Sakura beats me to it, raising her head and sadly shaking it.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto whispers, "You're a ghost."

"You can't tell anyone Naruto," You whisper, "Not even Hinata or Kakashi."

Naruto nods, his eyes swelling with tears, "Oh, Sakura-Chan! I've missed you!"

He runs up to hug her… But he goes straight through her ghostly form.

"Sakura-Chan..." He whispers.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm coming back," Sakura smiles.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part…" Naruto turns back to his normal bubbly self, "Now whaddya want to talk about? I'm sure it's torture being stuck in here with Mr Uchiha Emo here!" Naruto says taking a seat on the lounge and I hear you giggle, sitting next to him.

It's so good to hear you giggle, laugh even. It's like music to my ears.

"Sasuke-kun," I hear you sing and I snap out of my trance.

"Yeah," I say, hands in pockets.

You smile, "You can go get Kakashi, Ino, Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji and anyone else who I've missed! Please!"

I smile, "Whatever."

* * *

Soon my house if full of people, all happy to see Sakura, and Sakura happy to see them. Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten sit with Sakura gossiping about something, Kiba Akamaru and Kakashi play with Naoki on the floor and right at this moment I'm talking to Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto. Chouji naturally is stuffing his face.

"So what are you going to do, Sasuke-teme, Team 7 can't be team 7 without Sakura-Chan, "Naruto enquires.

"I'm going to kill him brother," I say back.

"How do you think that will help?!" Naruto yells, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Obviously you didn't read the elite jutsu chapter in your text when we graduated from the academy, we were given a jutsu text along with our headbands," Neji explained coolly, heh, I got one… Now were was it…

"Yes…" Naruto pouted.

"Then you should know that there is such a jutsu in the elite chapter that can bring people back with the life of another, so Sasuke obviously is going to exchange Itachi's life for Sakura's," Neji was tolerating Naruto's laziness and ignorance for once.

"Ohhhh," Naruto hums

"So how did you get Sakura-Chan back?" Lee asks, his eyes filling up with hearts.

"I have no idea, she just didn't _cross over_." I admit.

Shikamaru looks away, over to the girls, "Sakura must be happy, you know seeing all these people. She must get lonely, does she travel, you know from the after life and back?"

"Yes," I say, "She done it yesterday. Travelled back and brought my mother with her."

"Mikoto Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"That is my mother," I state, who else would it be?

"Did you talk?" Lee asks, his eyes are back to normal now.

"Yes."

"What did you talk about?"

"Bushy brow, I think that's a little bit personal, remember," I see Naruto lean in for a whisper, I catch it easily, "We are talking about Sasuke here."

Lee makes his face an 'o' and leans back, understanding. I shake my head.

* * *

"Did you like that?" I ask, washing the dishes, you lean on the counter next to me.

"I did, thank you Sasuke-kun," She says, I feel her ghostly hand on my forearm. I look up to her smiling face.

"I start training tomorrow, I won't be back til dark, and Ino's coming around to look after Naoki,"I say, "What are you going to do?"

"I have to go back for a little while, but I'll be back," You say.

* * *

"Sasuke-san," Tusnade says to me.

We are out in a field; the grass is down so it barely reaches onto my shoe. No tree's dot the area. The sky is pure and blue and the village is only a line on the horizon.

"This will not be easy," Tsunade continues. I nod my head; I know that, "It will require gruelling training and agony will rack your entire body."

Tusnade smiles, "But it'll be all worth it in the end won't it Sasuke-san?"

I nod my head.

"Very well, let's begin."

* * *

Sorry about the wait! This chapter was a filler for the people that didn't know what the hell Itachi had to do with anything.

_Please review_ and the next chapter should be _coming soon!_

-xoxBraxox


	5. Forget Me Not V

Forget Me Not V

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

_

* * *

_

_A month later…_

* * *

I lay on my bed, my body in agony. I'm home alone, Naoki at Naruto and Hinata's and you've crossed over again, to come back when you feel. 

Rolling over I moved my bruised and swollen arm and lay it out on the cold mattress, feeling it soothe me somewhat. My head thumps as I take in what had just happened minutes ago.

'_Sasuke-san… You've learnt the technique…"_

"_You've learnt the technique…"_

"_The technique that will bring Sakura-Chan back."_

I smile, for once I'm smiling. I can bring Sakura back, for once in my life I can live up to a promise…

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," I hear someone purr, "Sasuke-kun?" 

"Hum?" I moan out, exhausted.

"Do you feel alright?" I hear someone say.

"Ur, who's that?" I croak out, too tired to even open my eyes.

"Sakura-Chan."

"Sakura?" I say bolting up.

"Yes, hello Sasuke-kun," You laugh smiling.

"Sakura," I breathe, relaxing again, "I have to tell you something, I have to tell you something important."

You lean in closer; well you end up sitting next to me on the bed. The sun shines through the window, although dimly lighting the room, making the master bedroom of the large Uchiha mansion.

"What is it?" You answer. I smile.

"I learnt the jutsu," I say.

"…"

I smile at you, you're lost for words. I can easily see that. But what happens next shocks me.

"Well, I'll leave my congratulations at a point when it will be worth both your and my while," You smirk, and dirty thoughts instantly occupy my mind, "But good work Sasuke-kun, I'm very proud of you."

For some reason you push me back, for some reason I surrender to your ghostly feather touch and I let you do what you want.

* * *

Sweat mixes with blood as I rush through the forest, for the second time I leave everything in the village. For the second time I leave you. For the second time I pursue the man I am destined to kill. Except this time, I have more reasons than just pure blind revenge and hate. 

I stop and grab a handful of moist soil, feeling it slip through my hands, I start my pursuit again.

It seems that I can never find my brother, but this time. This time I know exactly where he'll be.

"Itachi." I say, walking into a small clearing. It was maybe ten metres by fifteen metres. Not very big at all. Surrounded by trees, the clearing was illuminated by the moon that hung eerily over my brother and I. A lone tree dots the clearing and it's off to my far right, only wavering off from its elder pack by maybe two metres.

I hear him smirk, "Little brother."

"Your time has come," I growl, "You are to die today."

"For someone else's life I presume?" His face turns around to me ever so slightly. I can see his eyes; his scared eyes hold no emotion what so ever. They're cold and hard, "I presume that you intend on using my life. In order to bring back the pink medic that so tragically died a few weeks ago. From what I hear, which is quite a lot, you are so consumed in grief. Is it the kind that you had when your clan died?

"No, I think it's more than that. She died, and left you with her son and a broken heart."

Itachi turns around to face me fully, yet his expression is one of no emotion still.

"You lack hatred, Sasuke. You are not here because of hatred; you are not here because of your revenge. You're here for none of those reasons. All those reasons don't involve hatred."

I growl and clench my fists and activate my Sharingan. I see my brother activate his as well, as if accepting my challenge. I can feel the comma's swirl in fury, pumping power throughout my body. I smirk as I disappear.

Itachi disappears also.

This is it. I will bring you back my Sakura-Chan.

I promise.

* * *

There we go. It's almost finished, thank god!! From now on I'm doing one story at a time. Not 3 or 4. 

I'm still looking for a beta reader; please don't be intimidated that you have to edit it, just need someone to read it and tell me if it's believable or not. Any one interested. Please contact me through my profile.

As per usual. Please read and review and nooo we go back Tuesday! The horror… Pretty boy. I'm coming.

Gaara quite likes himself too. Friday the 13th is my lucky day.

-xoxBraxox


	6. Forget Me Not VI

Forget Me Not VI.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the Wrestling moves used in this chapter. **

All my thanks go to Mel and Tim only two of my besties Tim for his obsession with wrestling and Mel for her knowledge on action scenes. Thank you.

* * *

"_You are not here for all of those things…__ Those things involve hatred… You lack hatred, Sasuke."_

My Sharingan pulses, searching the small clearing for any chance of sighting my swift brother.

Damn it! I feel so weak without the use of my curse mark, which had disappeared as soon as Orochimaru's tainted and sick soul had finally left this world. It had fed me with so much power, although I knew it was dark. I had embraced it, _counted_ on it sometimes even to win conflicts, and now not having it and my life's ambition thrown to me in my first fight without the extra power. It was taking it's tole on me. Hard.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't daydream… It may just kill you."

I feel flesh hit hard on my gut, with so much force that I'm sent into the air. Itachi instantly follows, as if he's done this a hundred times and it was a simple ritual. I don't have enough time to flip over and take control of the attack before I feel a surging pain erupt through my shoulder blade.

The ground becomes closer as I fall and I crack my eyes open to see my brother, his cold face waiting for me to get closer. And as I do, he lifts his left knee and my gut and his knee cap connect.

Blood splatters out my mouth and I slump to the ground. I hear my brother scoff and look up, my Sharingan eyes glistening with the moon, contrasting with the blood that already stains my flesh and clothes.

"Hatred…"

The assault between my brother and I starts again, this time I gain the upper hand, punching him in the jaw and stabbing a kunai into his shoulder, as he did to me.

"Hatred," I repeat, the words barely audible through my clenched teeth, "I learnt not so long ago that you don't need hatred. Hatred consumes you, makes you do stupid things. Mother doesn't forgive you for what you did to her. Neither does father."

Itachi smirks, a sick smirk. Blood trickles out of his mouth, he just licks the metallic liquid off with his tongue, "I… Don't… Care…"

I send him crashing into the tree, only a few metres from were we are standing. The 'lone' tree, as I call it. I punch Itachi in the gut hard, but in a reflex he catches my bawled fist. His neck cracks and he looks at me with an amused smile.

Catching my other fist, my sibling forces me behind him, crushing my face onto the bark of the lone tree. My arms ache from being pulled the wrong way and I feel the horrible pain of the kunai being ripped from my back, where it was still lodged.

"Do you want to know what they told me as I killed them Sasuke? My dear little brother?" He whispers huskily into my ear, "I'm going to tell you anyways."

Itachi pushes me onto the tree as he unfolds what happened that day. Gruesome, blood curdling, sanity snapping details.

"Sakura."

"Ah, yes, you're beautiful, intelligent ghost of a girlfriend… Heh… I should have got her too…"

Something in me snaps. I don't know what, but something just snapped at the mention of someone trying to take you away from me again.

I roughly escape from his grip, the bark swipes my cheek and small strings of blood run down my cheek and my jaw line. My wrist is now sprained thanks to that little act.

I have to gain the upper hand again. I run at him, a Fuuma in my hand, spinning rapidly, it cuts his long shirt and it's sends to the ground. I can vaguely see the cut I made from all of the old wounds and scars. Blood trickles out of it as his shirt falls to the ground, tattered and in pieces.

I run at him again, this time the Fuuma spins faster. I'll add a little fire to it as I trained myself to do so. I through it in the air, it hangs for a moment as I do the jutsu and the cold steel ignites to form a spinning fire ball. It spins towards the bewildered Itachi and cuts him across his chest. He falls to the ground in shock and I waste no time in jumping on him, stepping on his fresh wound as I do so. I jump onto his chest and pull out a kunai, ready to kill the man who is supposedly my relation.

The kunai thrusts itself down with unbelievable force. Itachi catches the kunai effortlessly. Flipping me over, he smirks evilly at me as he pushes me onto my stomach and twists my already aching arm back and straddles me. I fail to suppress the cry of agony and I hear Itachi chuckle, obviously enjoying himself. He traps my legs then wraps his arm around my head. A sickening snap echoes through the forest as he pulls my head back, creating agonizing pressure on my neck and back.

"Aw, that hurts doesn't it, Sasuke-kun?" My brother pouts at me as he pulls harder.

I close my eyes, waiting for my neck to snap. Waiting for the inevitable to happen and I plunge into eternal darkness because my brother will kill me once I'm paralysed. I can't keep the promised, damn it! I was so confident before. I can't bring you back. All those months of training have gone to waste, but one voice in my head doesn't make me feel bad. I shunned that voice, he was so weak. And I couldn't be weak. Avengers aren't weak. I didn't listen to that voice in many so it seemed fatal, circumstances. I survived because I detested that voice, because I didn't listen to it. All those years ago, when team 7 fought against Haku and Zabuza, that voice, that voice told me I had had a good run, that I should succumb to the darkness, that I should die.

But I didn't.

'_Just give up… Just give up…'_

I- I can't give up… But I can't get out of this either…

Good bye Sakura, Naruto, Naoki and everybody that I've missed, for I do not have time to think, I can feel the pressure in my neck become to much to bear.

"Kuso!"

My eyes snap open when hearing my brother curse. I'm free and I'm not dead.

I look up and find my brother trying to soothe his head by rubbing it. I snap my head to the left, to find my saviour.

And I can't believe who I see.

"Tsunade-sama's coming soon," He says to me, although his eyes still stay firmly locked on Itachi, "You should finish this quick, Sasuke. Use Chidori."

"Hai, Kakashi."

Kakashi's mask crinkles into a smile and I get to my feet, hands bawled into fists of fury and my Sharingan swirls madly.

"You… Are to die… Now!"

"Hn."

He looks unemotional as I charge at him, fury imbedded in my ever move. A Shuriken and a Fuuma in each hand and I do the same to them as I did to the Fuuma before hand. They all ignite and charge toward Itachi, who now has a clear idea on what im doing.

"This won't work Sasuke," He warns me with a smirk, "I can't die that easily."

I smirk as I gather the chakra in my hands. I can hear the first of the few birds start to chirp, which is really all I need.

About two hundred birds cheep now. Loud, ear splitting cheeps. I can see Itachi's starting to cover his ears.

Five hundred birds screech in unison, enough to put anyone off. Even my brother. And it's working; he's covering his ears as the birds attack his ears and closing his eyes in pain.

I run up, Chidori still in effect and punch him in the neck, which sends him falling straight to the ground. I waste no time in cancelling my Chidori and grabbing my brother by his shoulders. His body faces the upwards, and his head at the ground.

"W-What are you doing!?" He cries as the minor Chidori somewhat wears off, but not enough.

I run over to the tree, which conveniently has a rock next to it. A hard rock.

I can feel his body tense as he realises what I'm doing. How I didn't plan to kill him… Yet.

I drive his body into the rock and hear his skull crash onto cold stone.

"Kuso… Sasuke…" I hear Kakashi breathe from behind me, obviously surprised at my actions. One thing he should know, I will do anything for the ensured prize at the end that Sakura will come back, even abandon my ninja skills for a brief moment.

His body falls to the ground in a heap of moaning, bleeding body parts.

"Sasuke! Sakura has to be here, she'll be a good five minutes!" Kakashi calls me.

Five minutes? Five freaking minutes?! That's almost an entire fight! I can't wait that long!

I growl as I get out another kunai. I try to convince myself that five minutes isn't long. But I can't.

"Huh… You should have done it then, for you won't get another chance!"

I'm picked up by the waist. Picked up high into the air. My eyes widen as I feel Itachi smirk into my stomach. My guts come up to my throat as I'm being pushed down.

I hit the ground. Hard.

Blood spills out my mouth as my head snaps the wrong way again.

"Heh, I told you so Sasuke-kun," He mocks me.

God I just want to die… I just want to d-.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, get up!"

My head snaps up to see the person that cheered me on, it obviously wasn't Kakashi for the voice was female.

Then I see you. The ghostly form hiding behind Tsunade, being scolded for cheering me on.

I jump to my feet, determination running through my veins.

"Aa. Sasuke," Itachi commends me for such a 'heroic' act.

I kick him in the guts, Punch him in the jaw, and knee him in the back. And Itachi slumps to the ground, still exhausted from my slamming act.

I gather the rest of my chakra in my hands. My final attack. My final attack of Chidori, and then I'll rest for a brief moment and perfect and replenish my chakra. Then I'll perform the sacrifice.

"Time to go, Itachi."

He looks at me, an amused smirk plastered on his face as he watches in growing interest as the Chidori again becomes loud and the power grows.

As it reaches its peak, he doesn't move, he doesn't dodge, and he just looks at me. With those piercing eyes that once stared me down. Now I stand tall. Stand tall and thrust my hand into his body, piercing his heart.

His body spazzes forward and his eyes close as his vital organs start to shut down. The way I see it, he has maybe five minutes to live. Maybe.

I pull my hand out pf his body and it collapses on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" You yell and run towards me. My tired blood shot eyes watch your every move.

"Don't… Come… Closer… Sakura," I say a warning tone as I crouch over my brother's almost lifeless form.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and start performing curse seals.

My hands travel faster, and I can feel my chakra quickly depleting from my body. My hands form to make a serpent and I thrust them into Itachi's body.

"B-Bring my Haruno Sakura back," I whisper pulling my hands out and I see a glimmer of life in Itachi's eyes.

"Sasuke… You…deserve… Something in you're… life…" He croaks out before his eyes go stone cold.

I watch in amazement as slowly his body turns to ash and the wind picks it up. Then…

Then nothing happens.

"Sakura?!" I yell, trying to find something that tells me that you're alive, "Sakura?!"

I see Tsunade shake her head sadly out of the corner of my eye.

"Maybe, it didn't…"

"It worked!" I yell at Kakashi, refusing to believe that it didn't.

"Sasuke-san, there was a certain possibility that it didn't," Tsunade walks up to my aching and exhausted body and looks into my bloodshot eyes. Only then do I realise that she has my son in her arms.

"It worked," I say stubbornly.

"Sasuke," She drops down to my level and runs her hand over my cheek and into my hair, "Maybe it didn't. Maybe Sakura-Chan didn't come back."

"No, she did." I say.

"You had better hope so Sasuke-san, you had better hope so," I hear her mumble.

"Why?" I ask confused.

Tsunade lets out a sigh. The type of sigh you let out when you don't want to tell someone something.

"It's Naoki… He- He becoming malnourished, Sasuke," She says.

Was it something I done?

"No-No, Sasuke it's nothing any bodies done," She says, as if able to read minds, "It's simple, the reason most breast feeding liquids aren't sold is because most liquids do not give the baby the right minerals and nutrients that a baby needs. A mother's milk provides these. Sasuke, we got the best liquid we could for your son, but he needs better, he needs his mother. Sasuke, you have to understand, without Sakura we can't stop Naoki from dieing."

I can't talk. I can't talk. I can't… face the fact… That on top of all this… My son will die too. Naoki Arata Uchiha… I cannot stop anyone from dieing.

"Give… Me… Him…Then…"

Tsunade looks up. I can't, I'm too exhausted, and my heads clouded with thoughts.

"… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… I… Okay," Tsunade rushes over to whoever's over there with my son, weakening by the minute in her arms.

"Sasuke, get up," I hear Kakashi hum to me, lifting my heavy and bloodied body off Itachi's clothes, "You have to see this."

"I don't want to see anything…" I moan back. But Kakashi turns me around anyways.

"Now open your eyes, Sasuke-san," He says. I open my eyes, it must be pretty important if he calls me Sasuke 'san'.

I see… I see…. I see you. You're leaning against a tree and smiling weakly as you talk with Tsunade and hold our son. Your soft pink hair cascades down your shoulders and your face lights up with every smile. Your emerald eyes look down at our son, and then you look up at me.

I must look a horror. A smashed up, bloodied face and a bloodied and broken body.

I drag my self over to were you're at, which luckily is only a few metres, but every centre metre is agony.

"Sakura…" I breathe as I finally make it, leaning on the lone tree, which you're also leaning on.

My arms rests on its trunk, just above you're head, staining the trunk forever with blood.

"Sasuke…" She breathes back, her brilliant emerald eyes shine at me. Tsunade sees her call and goes away.

I lean in and part my lips which trickle with blood. My fingers string into your strawberry hair as I capture your lips in a warm passionate kiss. I kiss you harder, high on the sheer pleasure of feeling you again.

I open my mouth then feel you do the same and you can taste the blood on my lips. Hell, it's all over my body.

You break away, teasing me as you always have.

"They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder…" You breathe.

"Hell it does," I whisper huskily and kiss you again, this time you wrap your arms around my neck. I feel the soothing flow of chakra being pumped into my neck to heal it.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-Chan, and don't forget it, ever," I whisper, more forcefully and demanding.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun, and I won't," She smiles back at me.

_I will destroy anybody who will try to harm her._

I slouch down next to Sakura, most of my heavy bleeding on top of her. Kakashi and Tsunade must have seen me go down, because they come running over and start yelling incoherent things to me.

Finally I succumb to the darkness and let slumber over take my exhausted body….

* * *

There we go this was an 11 page chapter and it took me around 5 hours to write. Thank you again Mel and Tim, youse two are the best. Hey Mellie, I saw his brother and he was GORGEOUS!! If you asked me on a Monday it would be... YeeAsh.

Anyways, one more chapter and I'm wrapping this up, still on the look out for a few more beat readers. Come on it's not that bad… You get to see the chapters sooner… Yeah… raises eyebrows and nods, Hum, that story will be out when I finish 'Anything for Her' and 'Interesting'. 'Anything for her' is almost done; unfortunately 'Interesting' isn't… Damn.

Please review, your review it 100 taken to the heart.

-xoxBraxox

Aw thank you Tim and Mellie, you rated my fight scene a 9 outta 10, thaaaanks :).


	7. Forget Me Not VII

Forget Me Not VII.

Ah, hell to it, I'll do a few more chapters, I thought of some while doing some random thing eh.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Aw.

* * *

I cannot remember what day it is. I cannot remember where I am. I cannot remember what happened after I blanked out. I cannot remember anything. All I remember is you.

The doctors fuss over me. I can't feel anything, so I don't know what they're fussing for. Or maybe that's the problem. My arms are numb, my torso is numb… Yet thankfully I can move my legs.

And I'll have to for this little act. I swing my legs, detangling them from the stiff white blankets of the hospital bed. I have to get out of here I have to-

"Leaving so soon Uchiha?" Damn it! I've been caught.

Slowly I turn my head to my right, to the door way and see the blonde, big breasted, youthful godaime glaring at me, clipboard in her arms. There's a scratch on her forehead, which has a small band-aid on it.

"Yes. I need to be somewhere," I say truthfully.

"To see Sakura?" She asks as if she knows me.

"Yes," I answer again and get to my feet. I stumble a little at first, but regain posture quickly, for Uchiha's don't stumble, at least not in front of the Hokage.

"Would you like me to direct you to her?" She asks politely.

I think for a moment, contemplating wether it be a good idea to go at the Hokage's side, or go by myself and be tackled by doctors and nurses… Maybe even ANBU for being out of bed in my 'critical' condition. Critical condition my ass. All I did was loose too much blood and go up against one of the strongest members of the Akatsuki they call me 'critical', do they not know the meaning of Uchiha? Do they not know who I Am? I am not a normal person. I am the heir to the Uchiha, and I have a son who will be one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha. I can feel it.

"Yes," I decide after a long while.

"Very well follow me," Tsunade walks out the door and I 'walk' behind her.

"Is she alright?" I ask as we turn a corner.

"Yes, she's fine just exhausted," Tsunade smiles slightly at me.

"And Naoki?"

"Fine also, Sasuke you have not to worry about those two," She says, I can sense something in her voice… And I don't think I like it.

Like I shouldn't be worrying about them... And about some one else…

"She's in here," Tsunade leads me to a room. It's a pure white room and the morning rays shine down on the bed and plastic crib, illuminating them.

I look over to you first, how your strawberry locks creating a haphazard pillow for your head. Your chest rises up and down rhythmically and you sigh contently. There are no signs of wounds on her body as I expected.

My eyes travel over to my son, who's hooked up to a drip and happily sleeping and smiling as he dreams. I wonder what he's dreaming about after having such a short time on earth. Maybe playing with his elephant or sucking his toes. I have no clue.

I sit down in a chair and pull it to your side. Tsunade again sees her cue and leaves.

I sigh as I take your hand and feel your soft skin in my calloused ones. I squeeze it softly and am shocked when you squeeze back.

"S-Sakura?" I whisper.

I see your mouth curve up into a smile, "Sasuke-kun," You whisper.

"Are you okay?" I ask, using my other hand to push away stray pieces of hair.

"I'm fine… But your not Sasuke, you look really bad," She touches my wounded and bandaged chest and her emerald eye look up at me in concern.

"I'm fine, really, I'll be as good as new tomorrow," I smile a small one, for I have never really smiled in my life, but felt that I should reassure.

"Hows Naoki?" You ask and I turn my attention to the little plastic crib that is on the other side of the room.

I get up and walk casually over to it and peer over the top. Brilliant emerald eyes greet me, amusement dancing in them. His little lips creep up into a smile and he starts to make this strange sound.

"He's giggling, Sasuke-kun," You say, smiling as you sit up.

Well I'll be darned. He is too, at seven weeks, my son is giggling. A thing normal babies can't do til around five weeks. Damn that isn't right.

"He's a fast developer," You say, nodding your head, "He's an Uchiha."

I scoff, "He's a jelly bean trying to be a smartie."

"Aw, Sasu-Kun, don't be mean to him," You pout then lean back down on the hard hospital pillows.

I take back my place at your side. Then suddenly Tsunade bursts in, without knocking.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san," Tsunade bows only slightly and then her attention turns to me, her eyes narrow.

"Oh, no Tsunade-sama, please don't!" I hear you cry.

"Sakura-Chan you know as well as I do," she says firmly her eyes still locked on me.

"But I love him," You say, only then do notice the many ANBU elite ninjas behind her. All their eyes locked on me.

I know what's coming next. And I half expected it too.

"Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, missing Nin of the leaf for seven years… You are under arrest."

* * *

Oooooo! Damn me, it's another cliffy damn it! Tehe!

Please review and until next time!

Buh Bi!

-xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox


	8. Forget Me Not VIII

Forget Me Not VIII.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

* * *

They force me to the ground; the strength of ten ANBU Nin is amazing. Hell, they must have thought I was going to do something… Like what?

"Tsunade-sama! Please!" I hear you cry. I can just picture you. Your hair flustered and tears prick your eyes.

"Sakura, you knew if he ever came back that this was what would happen," She says harshly.

"So why didn't you do it after I died?!"

….That's a good question…

"Heh, 'cause Naoki hasn't betrayed us, and he needed some one… At least for a little while," Tsunade says sourly and the ANBU Nin pull me up off the ground, my hands tightly cuffed.

"So you planned this?" I growl through clenched teeth.

I hear her hesitate before answering.

"Yes."

I press words of curse down. For now.

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasuke-teme?" I hear someone whisper from my cell.

It's cold and wet and hard. I have never been in such a prison. Hell even Orochimaru's lair was better than this dump. The walls are steel and cold. Blood is smeared on the floor in a violent fashion. Some of my blood leaks out of a disturbed wound and makes a puddle. I shiver in the cold and wipe dirt away from my eye. I'm dirty and scruffy. My shirts ripped, my face and body is dirty and my hairs a mess.

"Sasuke-te…" His voice trails off as my blood shot eyes look up at his. It's Naruto, his face is tear stained.

"Sasuke…" He whispers, as if in shock at my state. Kami, I hate this place.

"Where's Sakura?" I croak out, looking away, but all I see is cold blue steel.

"Sasuke… She's…Uh…" Naruto mumbles then sighs heavily.

"Sasuke-teme, they're sentencing you to death…" Naruto whispers and then wipes his eyes on his sleeve. I stare at cold hard steel.

"Sakura," I mumble.

"She can't come… She's been banned to see you…"

"Damare!" I yell in frustration, "Kisama…"

"Sasuke…Please!" He is obviously appalled at my bad language.

"…"

"Okay, Sasuke… Is there anything you want to say before I leave?" He asks calmly.

"Yes," I say, actually talking now, but I have to make my message clear, "Tell Sakura that I love her."

"Yes," He gets up and heads out the door "Gomen nasai."

"Hn."

* * *

Three days in this prison and I haven't move. I haven't been feed either. My throat is dry and inflamed and my voice deep and raspy. No body comes to visit. Some times I watch the people outside from where I sit, but I can only see their shoes. Sometimes I think I see Sakura's red heels. The heels come past quite often. But then again so do leather boots. Oh Kami, I think I'm going mad.

"Sasuke."

I snap my head around to my name.

"Get up," Oh great it's that deceiving bitch of a Hokage. Come to kill me I presume.

"Kill me here," I say.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, but we're going to," She pauses, for a dramatic effect I presume, "name and shame you."

"Kuso…" My eyes widen as I get the full picture. Tsunade will read out my crimes… All the crimes I've committed, all the gruesome detail. And naming and shaming, the whole village will listen… Then she'll kill me in front of the village.

"Tomorrow morning at 10, Sasuke," She tells me, the she walks out the door with not so much as a goodbye. I guess that's just the way they treat S-class criminals like me.

Although what I don't understand, and probably never will, is why she _lied_ to me all these months? Why did she do that?

_Why?!_

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha," I hear a voice boom in the early hours of the morning and my eyes crack open.

"Get up now," I'm tossed to my feet and thrown in a small dirty white room.

"You are to have a shower then you will be escorted to a hall were you will eat breakfast, then you will be sentenced at ten-hundred hours," The large man booms, his eyes are determined and cold and he pushes me into a small white room with a toilet, hand basin

and a shower. I quickly strip off my blood stained and dirty clothes and turn on the shower, letting steam fog up the room and the hot water pelt onto my back.

Under the hot water, I feel a chilling breeze sweep past my ankles and then suddenly it's gone.

Turning the water off with a squeak, I step out of the dirty prison shower and notice that the sun is shining through a heavily bolted window at the top of the wall, as the one in my cell is like, I can see a few people's feet. Scruffy shoes and people will no shoes walk past. It must be an alleyway.

As I go to put on my clothes something catches my eye. Clothes. Clean clothes. And a note. Clean clothes and a note.

I pick up the note and my eyes read the writing scribbled on it.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I want you to have these clean clothes as yours are probably bloody and dirty. I love you will all my heart and I always will_

_Aishiteru,_

_Sakura H- Uchiha._

I smile for a brief second and then slowly tears prick my eyes. I quickly blink them away and pull the clean shirt over my head.

* * *

"Uchiha," The large man booms, "Time to go…"

He smirks as he hand cuffs me in Chakra blocking cuffs and leads me up stairs and out into the street. The sun blinds my eyes and I squint to see anybody at all. But I can hear them. I can't determine if they're cheering or morning. Maybe a bit of both.

I stop and open my eyes. Now I can see everything. A long walk way stretches down the main square and at the end a large platform, like a gallows, although there is a judges box at one end. People are on either side of me. Screaming, some are morning, some are mutter things that I mentioned before. Some are morning and I release them as my fan girls. They pull on their hair and their faces are red and tear stained. I turn away as I make my way up the walk way.

I hold my head high, unaffected by what people are doing next to me until I reach the platform and I am forced up it, two men next to me hold my wrists.

I step up onto the platform and am greeted by Tsunade. She looks sad for a moment, but the weakness is quickly abandoned and replaced with determination. She walks up and sits in the judge box, the microphone rustles and then she speaks.

"We will start the judgment on Uchiha Sasuke, Missing Nin to the leave for seven years, Kisamai, please hand me his case."

I can't suppress a chuckle at his name and the guard that directed me this morning name is Kisamai… Poor bastard.

He hands Tsunade a fairly big portfolio. Heh, Orochimaru's would have been double that.

"Uchiha Sasuke," She starts, he voice being projected by the microphone, "Has committed numerous acts of crime and has murdered hundreds of people. He betrayed and left the Leaf and joined with Orochimaru and Kabuto both deceased."

"Clearly Uchiha Sasuke is guilty and should be sentenced to death."

The crowd roars.

_This isn't even a friggin fair trial._

I look over to the crowd who are cheering beneath me. They jump up and down and start chanting. But I can see, at the very far end. A lone, still character holding a squirming baby and looking straight at me. It's you.

"Uchiha, do you have anything to say in your defense?" Tsunade interrupts me from my gaze and trance state.

"Yes," I say.

"Will you say it then?" She asks as if annoyed that I didn't say it in the first place.

"I done away with Orochimaru, Kabuto, two S class criminals that the village, no entire land has had trouble with. I have killed a main member of Akatsuki, and I have given back Konohagakure the high respect of having one of the strongest clans in the land. I have done more things in the short five months that I have been back then most people do in their lives."

Tsunade thinks for a moment, "But all your crimes," Her face twists into an evil smirk, "They surely cannot go unpunished. I should read them all out, every gruesome detail, Uchiha, to the whole of Konoha I'm sure they would be very happy to hear about everyone you've killed and how you killed them."

"No," I say. I don't want anyone to know what I did or how I done it. I want it to stay in my mind for eternity.

"Then we shall decide your fate," Tsunade says then turns to leave and discuss it with the jury who stood about fifteen strong on her right, next how ironic, to the place were I shall have to stand if I am sentenced to death.

Then an eerie silence sweeps over the crowd as they waited for the pending decision.

* * *

I stand on the wooden platform, only about three meters from the ground, and I look up to the sky, thinking about things.

'What will happen if I'm sentenced to death?'

_Well obviously they'll kill you._

'What will happen to Naoki?'

_He'll grow up and never know the true potential of being an Uchiha. Hell, you had Itachi for a little while. He'll have no one. Maybe Kakashi._

'What will happen to Sakura?'

_I guess she'll move on. Maybe even re-marry. Lee loves her, he always has._

'Will she forget m-?'

"Uchiha!"

I snap my head at the loud projected sound of Tusnade's voice. She looks angry, but I read past her eyes, they're easier to read now. I don't know why. But what I can read shocks me. Ther- there's sorrow in her eyes. Apologetic sorrow.

Oh Kami.

And then she says it. I can hint slight sobs in her voice.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, your fate has been decided. You are to be sentenced to death."

The crowd cheers.

Then my head snaps over to the crowd and is instantly attracted to you, your crying, your fist in your mouth as Naoki leans on your shoulder, I can't tell what he's doing. Tears stream down your face as sobs rack your body.

No. Please don't do this…

I look over to Tsunade who looks at me again with the hard but apologetic eyes.

"Please… Don't do this," I whisper as I'm dragged up to the podium.

I look down at the crowd, men cheering, egging on my demise, women are different. Some are morning others are also egging them on.

Please… Don't. I…

Tsunade walks in front of me and then stops about a meter in front of me. Her eyes look at me and then she whispers a word that can describe my life for theses five months.

"Sorry."

Then she starts to power up. The ground shakes and the crowd goes silent.

And then I hear it.

The unmistakable sound of my son screaming his head off.

I look up and see his little red face and tears streaming down it. And what's more shocking. Naoki is veering away from you and screaming _and his arms reach out to me._

I see you trying to calm him but still he screams and motions for me.

Tsunade is unaffected by any of this continues to power up.

Until she has a ball of chakra in her hands. _And points it right at me._

Please... Don't do this… I love her…

Please…

Everything happens so fast. Naoki screams and I shut my eyes.

An ear splitting cry fills the air.

Please… I love her.

I love her.

Tsunade lets off her chakra ball and I can feel it whirl at me, until it burns my gut. I hear another ear splitting, blood curdling scream.

And then nothing.

_I friggin love her..._

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think! _

_-xoxBraxox_


	9. Forget Me Not IX

Forget Me Not: Chapter IX.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

The rain pelted down on my bloodied and beaten body that one night. Orochimaru had set more training, even when he knew that I was still injured from my mission. I guess that's what gave him more pleasure, to beat my already beaten body to the ground and laugh and I winced.

For some reason I stayed on the cement, bleeding, groaning and waiting for my inevitable death. My hair was dirty and bloody and my form mangled and wet. I thought about things I hadn't done in my short eighteen year old life. I hadn't killed Orochimaru, I hadn't killed Itachi, I hadn't avenged my family yet and worst of all I never went back to Konoha, where I knew my fate was sealed, but wanted to go back anyways.

I sighed out heavily as I moved my head a little, the pain in my neck, surged through my body, and I couldn't suppress a moan of agony, it was that painful.

'_I don't think you should be doing that, you'll just hurt your self even more… Sasuke…'_

'What happened to Sasuke-kun?'

'_He died…'_

'Oh.'

'_And there's no way you can bring a person back from the dead.'_

'Oh.'

'_That's why I'm saving you.'_

'Aa.'

'_Is that all you can say?'_

I felt that she had healed the back of my neck, for I could move it more easily. So without saying anything I reached up around her neck and pulled her down so our lips met. The heavy rain masked our bodies and we shared our first kiss, a passionate one in the rain. A rain kiss.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

'_My…My house!' _You cry, hands on your head in disbelief, '_Mum! Dad! They were in the house!'_

'I'm so sorry Sakura,' Naruto says, tears streaming down your face, 'They died in the fire.'

You don't say anything just sob into your hands, I look on from a nearby roof, behind four chimneys which are conveniently next to each other. Man that's so stupid, but I am not in any position to be groaning, the chimneys hide me from being seen.

'_Oh my god!'_ You cry. Naruto hugs you.

I think I sit and watch for at least an hour, well until the sky becomes dark and its twilight. The air is crisp when Naruto leaves you, 'Because it was getting late,' he said, he also said that you could spend the night at his house and to come over when you were ready.

When he was out of sight I jumped down and encircled your body.

'_S-Sasuke…'_

'Hey…'

'_Sasuke, what are you doing here?'_

'Looking after you.'

You cried in my chest as I held you, you cried and cried and cried. And the funny thing is… I think I even cried a little too.

'_Sasuke, where are we going?'_

'My house, you're staying there.'

'_Oh. I was going to stay at…'_

'You're staying with me tonight, Sakura.'

'_Hum… Okay…'_

I rubbed my nose on your neck and breathed out, as I landed on the ground and opened the door to the Uchiha mansion. Letting you go, you awed at the inside of my house.

'_I've never been inside your house before, Sasuke…'_

'Aa. I see.'

You collapsed on my lounge at that moment, and I felt my pocket.

'Close your eyes for a second Sakura,' I said to you; you looked at me but them obeyed.

I made my way behind you and wrapped my arms around you waist but not before kissing your neck. Reaching into my pocket with one hand I opened up your hand with the other, and placed my keys in it and closed it ever so tenderly.

'Okay open them.'

'_What is this some sort of…?'_ You trailed off, '_Sasuke! You can't give me your house!'_

I smirked, 'Why, I have no use for it…'

'_Sasuke!'_ You paused, _'Sasuke… Thank you.'_

You wrapped your arms around my neck and hugged me. 'No problem… Sakura-Chan…'

I tipped your head up, and before I could, you kissed me.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever._

I never let you fall, Sakura, I would have stood up with you forever. I would have stood up with you forever. It's just that standing up with you, cost me my life.

But I wouldn't have had my death any other way.

I love you; I always have and always will.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Honey… Honey are you okay?" Some distant angelic voice calls to me.

I turn around slowly… And there I see her.

My beautiful mother.

* * *

Okay! Just to let you know. I am reaaally getting sick of all these Naruto stories; it's just Naruto, NARUTO, **NARUTO!** I'm getting sick of it. So I'm taking a break. You may see me writing stories for the following thinga-magigers…

-Howl's Moving Castle

-Spirited Away

-Ur… Um… Running out of ideas… Maybe when I watch Princess Mononoke.

- More when I think of the stories.

And people don't worry, I think still might be randomly updating 26 Little Petals, cause I quite like doing little one shots.

Yay!

Till then (and ps, more chapters coming!)

Please review!

My high regards and wishes for all those Aussies who are now on school holidays!

-xoxBraxox!!


End file.
